


Let Someone In

by purpletiger20



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan, The Trials of Apollo - Rick Riordan
Genre: Angst, Camp Jupiter (Percy Jackson), Developing Relationship, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Hurts So Good, Idiots in Love, Not Canon Compliant - The Trials of Apollo, Past Relationship(s), Trust Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:47:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24805687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purpletiger20/pseuds/purpletiger20
Summary: It's really just angst and a bit of fluffAU where the massive spoiler of burning maze never happened and where roman percabeth finally got together
Relationships: Jason Grace/Reyna Avila Ramírez-Arellano
Comments: 4
Kudos: 17





	Let Someone In

**Author's Note:**

> Back with more Jeyna!! 
> 
> I don't own any of the characters, they belong to Rick Riordan

“Where have you been all day?”  
Reyna drops her stack of folders onto the cabinet and slung her cape off her shoulders and up onto one of her coat hooks, too lazy to put it away.   
“I had to meet with the Senate, then I had to meet with a few centurions and go over some papers. A few of the Senators asked me to go over, and then suddenly it was eleven p.m.,” she says, kicking her boots off.   
“You couldn’t have let me know? Shot me a message? I made dinner like four hours ago,” Jason says, leaning over the back of the couch to look at her.   
“I’m sorry. I didn’t really think of it. I lost track of time and my to do list kept growing,” she says. Reyna undoes her braid, flicking her long hair back over her shoulder. “I kind of forgot I had someone waiting for me.”  
“Oh, so you forgot about me?”   
Reyna looks up to see Jason glaring over the back of the couch, his eyebrows downturned into a scowl.   
“No, I didn’t mean like that, I just mean--”  
“No, no, I get it,” he says, his voice harder.   
“I’m just not used to having someone waiting on me like this!” Reyna shouts. “Usually people are only waiting for me to do something for them. I can’t afford to leave things undone, because then they’ll never be done.”  
“I’m Praetor too, you know. Or did you forget that too?”  
“I’m sorry that I’m still getting used to having someone who actually cares about me! For one year, you were gone, and for another, you’d run off with some other girl who you paraded around our home, and I had to watch. My apologies if I’m still learning how to count on you, Grace!” Reyna shouts.  
“So now getting my memory wiped and being dropped into another state, another life by a crazy goddess was my fault?” Jason pushed himself to his feet, spreading his arms antagonistically.   
“I’m not saying it was your fault, I’m just saying that it happened, and I had to deal with it! I never asked for you to come back and suddenly care about me and want to be on my side, and you can’t blame me for not being used to it yet,” Reyna took a step forward with every statement, until the two were only a few feet apart.   
“Well when are you going to get used to it? How long is it gonna take for you to realize that I’m here, Rey, I’m here for you and I care and I want to help? Hm? Are you just going to keep pushing me away and ignoring my help and acting like you don’t need someone else in your life?” Jason inches closer, volume still rising. The tension between the two is tangible.  
“My whole life, I haven’t been able to count on anyone, Grace. You can’t expect that to just change overnight!”  
‘I don’t expect it to change overnight, I know I can’t force you,” he says. “It just kills me to see you isolating yourself and struggling and trying to make it on your own when I’m right here, willing to help you and doing everything I can to love you!” As he speaks, Jason takes Reyna by the shoulders, as if begging her. “I know you need time, and I’m sorry if I’m rushing you.” He takes a deep breath. “I love you, okay? And I’m gonna be here for you. Whenever you’re ready to come to me.”   
Reyna blinks a few times, silent. Then Jason brushes a few strands of hair back, and she throws her arms around him.   
“I didn’t mean to shut you out. I’m just...scared, I guess, every other time I let someone in, it just--”  
“I know, baby, I know it’s hard. I swear, I don’t mean to push you into anything, okay? Just know that I’m here, just waiting for you, whenever you need me,” Jason says. He cups her jaw in his palm.  
“I do, I do need you, I just won’t let myself admit it,” she says, almost choking on the words.   
“Come here,” Jason murmurs, pulling her into his chest and planting kisses on her forehead and hair.   
He holds her, and she is safe.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading it and feel free to give it a kudos, a comment or even bookmark it :)
> 
> Shoutout to everyone who read Broken Trust, ya'll are the best and also go check it out if you haven't read it!!
> 
> again I don't own any of these characters, good ole rick riordan does


End file.
